oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Slug
|items = *Swamp paste (not swamp tar) }} Walkthrough Preliminary to the quest Swamp paste is needed during the quest. To create swamp paste, add a pot of flour to swamp tar, and cook the raw swamp paste over a fire. Swamp tar is scattered on the ground in Lumbridge Swamp, south of Lumbridge Castle. If you don't already have one, you can get a tinderbox from the Lumbridge General Store as a free sample. You can also get regular logs from the third floor of the Lumbridge Castle. Thus, swamp paste can be made with little effort and at no cost. Her family is missing *Talk to Caroline in Witchaven, east of East Ardougne :She tells you her husband, Kent, and son, Kennith, are missing and asks you to go to the Fishing Platform to find out what is going on. She tells you Holgart can take you there. *Talk to Holgart. (He is walking around near Caroline.) :He tells you his ship is in need of repairs and says he needs swamp paste to fix it up. (If you brought some with you, he says, "In fact, unless me nose be mistaken, you've got some in yer pack.") *Give Holgart the swamp paste, and you see a short cut scene of him patching up his boat. *Talk to him again to travel to the Fishing Platform. Strangeness on the fishing platform *Once you arrive at the platform, notice the odd behaviour of the fishermen, who wobble around in zombie-like trances and speak in broken sentences. If you try to pick up one of the sea slugs on the platform, it bites you, for three hitpoints. *Head west on the platform, and talk with Bailey in the small room. :He tells you about the odd happenings and the hauling up of the sea slugs. *Pick up the broken glass in the north-east corner of the room to use later in the quest. Helping Kennith *Head to the north-east corner of the platform, and pick up some of the damp sticks near the ladder. *Now, climb the ladder, and you see more zombie-like fishermen. *Head west, past the crane, and go in the room with Kennith and a fisherman. *Talk with Kennith. :He tells you his father went to go get help and told Kennith to hide in the room from the fishermen. *Go down the ladder, and head back to the south-east corner of the platform, where Holgart is waiting. *Talk to Holgart about what you two have seen. :He rows you to a small, deserted island, where you find Kent, all alone. *Talk to Kent. :He tells you about the sea slugs and how they have taken over the minds of the fishermen. He also pulls a sea slug off you. *Ask Holgart to take you back to the platform to see what is going on. *Back at the platfrom, try to climb up the ladder again. :The slug-controlled fishermen smack you on the head to stop you, for four hitpoints of damage. Talk to Bailey to find out the slugs weakness. He will give you an unlit torch as they are afraid of Heat. about to be grabbed by a crane.|260px]] Use the broken glass on the damp sticks to make dry sticks, then rub them together to light the torch. Climb up the ladder again, and talk to Kennith. From outside the room, kick the badly-repaired wall (east facing, north end) to make an opening. Talk to Kennith again first, kick the old crumbling wall beside him, then talk to him again, and rotate the crane to save him, shown in a cut scene. Talk to Holgart again to return to shore. Finally, talk to Caroline to finish the quest. Reward *1 quest point *7175 Fishing experience *Access to the Fishing Platform *Oyster pearls Music Music tracks unlocked: *Fruits de Mer *The Mollusc Menace Trivia *When using a unlit torch on a Sea Slug or a Fisherman, it made a glitch as if fire was being stretched. *When you are on the island with Kent, Kennith's ball is a reference to Wilson the volleyball in the movie Cast Away. *This quest bears many similarities to the movie the faculty, which was based on an earlier book. *The music track unlocked during this quest, is called Fruits de Mer, which is french for Seafood. See also *Kennith's Concerns Category:Quests